


Party Crasher

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Merlin (TV), Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Merthur, flirty!magnus, jealous!alec, merlin and shadowhunters crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Magnus' birthday! And that means a legendary Magnus Bane party at Pandemonium. Not Alec's idea of a good time, especially when the Guest of Honour is a little too flirty, and he's not flirting with Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Crasher

Magnus Bane was the only person on the planet that Alec would endure a party for. Pandemonium wasn’t his scene, but he lived here with Magnus now, so technically he wouldn’t have had a choice whether Magnus asked him to attend or not. Alec was realising that he’d do practically anything the warlock asked him to anyway, all he had to do was smile that adoring smile and bat his eyelashes and Alec was putty in his hands. And besides, it was Magnus’ birthday today, a celebration was necessary. Magnus refused to tell him just how old he was, but Alec had been guessing all day. The party had been organized by Izzy, with a little help from Clary. Magnus was a flashy individual and loved big parties, but Alec knew by now that Magnus would prefer to have a little evening with Alec and their little family of Shadowhunters for his birthday. But Magnus was happy to have a big celebration as well, after all a lot of his Downworlder friends from across the world were attending, and any excuse to throw a bash for the Downworlder community was a good one for Magnus, even if vampires were prima-donnas. Alec didn’t enjoy these types of parties but for Magnus he’d endure it, anything to see him smile after all.

Alec tugged at the low-cut black sweater he wore, shifting uncomfortably as the others wandered about the club, setting up the area for Magnus’ party. Simon and his new vampire bandmates were setting up the stage, and Alec found himself alternating between carrying things for Izzy and carrying things for Clary to Simon. He hadn’t seen Magnus yet, no doubt the warlock was getting ready to make himself look perfect for his guests.

“Izzy thank you for this, it looks amazing!” Magnus’ voice came over the microphone in that moment, and Alec looked up to see him next to Simon on the stage.

“Anytime Magnus!” Izzy called happily.

Alec stared up at Magnus. He was wearing a royal blue top, shoulders covered in brilliant sequins and sparkles. His black slacks were tight and his fingers were adorned with dazzling rings as per usual, the ring Alec had given him that morning was resting in its new place on his ring finger. His hair was styled in its usual fashion, and his eyes underlined with blue glitter.

“But I have to say the most amazing thing in this room has got to be my boyfriend.” Magnus grinned. “Alexander you look fantastic darling! I love you angel,”

Alec felt a grin work its way onto his face, even as the women cooed and Jace and Simon pretended to gag.  

“I love you too Mags!” Alec shouted back. “You look gorgeous baby.”

“Thank you darling,” Magnus winked.

“Magnus, microphone please?” Simon asked dryly.

“Fine fine, ruin my fun. Vampires are so problematic.” Magnus huffed, handing back the microphone and climbing off the stage into Alec’s waiting arms.

“Hello love,” he greeted happily. “I’m happy you decided to come down for my party,”

“Of course I’d come Mags,” Alec smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world you know that,”

“I can’t wait to show you off to my friends,” Magnus smirked. “Oh they’re going to be _so_ jealous.”

“Oh that’s right, because I’m for some reason something you’re proud of,” Alec teased.

“Of course I’m proud, you’re the Head on the New York Institute. What’s not to be proud about that?” Magnus smiled softly. “I have the most loving and amazing man in the world on my arm, should I not want to boast about that?”

“There you go again,” Alec sighed. “Talking about me like I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

“You _are_ the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Magnus whispered, leaning up for a kiss. “And you always will be. Now, I’m going to help Izzy with the tables, I’ll see you later darling,”

“Alec can you help me with the guest list?” Clary called from the entrance of the club as Magnus sauntered off to find Izzy.

Pulled into their respective jobs, Alec and Magnus didn’t interact much that night until the party itself began. Alec was put at a table with Izzy, Jace, Clary, Magnus’ warlock friend Catarina, Raphael, and Magnus himself. The guests were filling up the tables and the Simon’s band had the music playing, the room filled with the low hum of chatter. Magnus and Catarina were introducing important guests on the stage by the band. Izzy leaned over the table covertly and whispered to her fellow Shadowhunters.

“Apparently Merlin is coming tonight,”

Clary raised her eyebrows. “Merlin? Like…you mean the actual Merlin?”

“I thought Merlin was just a myth.” Alec said.

“I heard the other warlocks talking.” Izzy replied. “He’s coming in from England,”

“So Merlin _is_ real?” Clary’s eyes bugged out of her head.

“According to legend, he’s the king of all warlocks.” Jace explained. “He was the first warlock to ever be born, and he’s thousands of years old. He’s their leader, sort of like a messiah as well. He’s said to be the most powerful warlock to have ever lived.”

“And he’s coming here, tonight?” Alec raised an eyebrow. “Yeah right, you’re joking…right?”

Izzy shook her head as Catarina spoke on the mic.

“I want to welcome everyone attending tonight, both Downworlders and Shadowhunters. It’s not often we get these two in the same room peacefully, but New York is a city full of wonders.” Catarina smiled. “We almost have everyone here. I want to announce a very special guest coming in tonight. The warlocks in the building will know who I’m talking about, but others among you may not. I’d like to introduce and welcome, His most-esteemed Majesty, the High Warlock King Merlin.”

They clapped as Izzy mouthed ‘I told you so’ to the others. Merlin came through a portal on the stage, dressed quite plainly for someone of his stature. He looked like a mere boy, barely even 20 perhaps, with dark hair and piercing gold eyes that faded to light blue as he stepped out of the portal. A red neckerchief was tied securely around his neck, blue top with a black blazer and slightly shimmering grey skinny jeans. His smile was wide and inviting, his eyes kind but aged. Very aged. Even Magnus’ eyes looked child-like and young in comparison.

Catarina and Magnus gave extravagant bows, and there was a look in Magnus’ face that Alec had seen before – respect. Magnus didn’t respect a lot of people. He respected himself, he respected Alec, maybe even Clary to an extent. Magnus wasn’t a man to be impressed easily, and Alec had _never_ seen him bow to anyone before. Magnus didn’t follow rules, he only barely followed the law, never mind what the Clave said. But he seemed to tread around Merlin like he really _was_ their king. Maybe Izzy was right.

There was applause and a little bit of ceremony before Magnus declared the party started. Some guests stayed in their places to eat or talk, while others hit the dance floor or the bar. Raphael immediately joined the throng and Catarina remained on the dancefloor. The Shadowhunters kept to their table, and to their surprise, the Great Merlin joined them in an empty seat – one that could only have been reserved for him.

“Quite a lot of Shadowhunters here tonight,” Merlin commented, sitting down beside Izzy.

“Problem?” Jace glared, suspicious of this new powerful stranger.

“Jace be polite,” Izzy hissed.

“That’s okay,” Merlin chuckled. “I’m used to that kind of reception,”

“I apologise for my idiot brother,” Alec piped up. “He never did learn manners,”

Jace kicked him under the table, but it was worth it to see his face turn red in embarrassment as Clary giggled.

“Brothers huh? Then you must be the Lightwoods,” Merlin smiled.

“We are.” Izzy said proudly. “I’m Isabelle, this is Jace, oh this is Clary Fairchild and this –”

“Is Alexander, if I’m not mistaken?” Merlin finished.

Alec grit his teeth slightly. “Alec,” he corrected. “My name’s Alec,”

“Alec,” Merlin nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. You are friends of Magnus Bane?”

 “Yes,” Clary answered. “We’ve known him for a couple of years, though it seems like a lot more,”

“I know what you mean, Magnus is the kind of person you think you’ve known forever,” Merlin replied with a slight smirk. “He gets in your head doesn’t he? Even if you only met briefly you never seem to forget him.”

“How did you know we were the Lightwoods?” Jace demanded. “And how did you know Alec’s name?”

“You underestimate your own fame Jace,” Merlin said mildly. “Word travels you know, and warlocks tend to keep in touch on important details, especially concerning things like Shadowhunters.”

“So we’re supposed to just take your words for that?” Jace snapped.

“Jace!”

Alec glanced up to see Magnus slip into the set next to him and lean over the table, glaring at Jace.

“Blondie be nice,” he chided. “You’re speaking to our king.”

“I’m hardly a _king_ Maggie,” Merlin grinned. “Can you imagine me leading anyone? Arthur was always the leader not me,”

“Tell that to those of our people you brought out of the dark ages Merlin, and the warlocks like me that you took in who had nowhere to go. You’re our king whether you like it or not.” Magnus retorted. “And how many centuries do I have to tell you to _not_ call me that?”

“At least one more Maggie,” Merlin smirked.

Magnus waved a hand to flip over his drink, eyes transiting into cat’s eyes, while Merlin waved his own to prevent the drink from spilling, his eyes turning a brilliant gold.

“You two know each other?” Izzy asked, her eyes bugging and mouth agape.

“Loosely,” Merlin smirked.

Magnus snorted into his drink. “He means I dragged his desperate ass out of a bar in Chicago and forced him to make something out of his life again.”

“Oh is that the story we’re telling now Maggie? Because I distinctly remember a little baby Magnus following me around in Singapore until I taught him magic,” Merlin chuckled.

“Yeah? Not how I remember it,” Magnus shrugged. “You’re over two thousand years old Merlin, you can’t possibly be a reliable source of history,”

“Wait wait, what’s this about Magnus following you around Singapore?” Clary asked, barely able to repress her giggles.

“Merlin don’t you dare,” Magnus threatened. “My past is supposed to be a mystery.”

Merlin went on despite Magnus’ warning. “That’s a long story. I first met Magnus when he was a young child, I think barely 11 at the time. He had no parents and was far from home, he saw me doing magic and decided to follow me everywhere I went, asking me to teach him. I tried to tell him it couldn’t be taught. Of course back when I was born, anyone could learn magic, but over the years the ability was lost to normal people – what we call mundanes now. I thought Magnus was a mundane child, but one night the site where I was making was attacked by wolves, and before I had time to react Magnus had turned them to stone. I then realised he was a warlock, and promised to teach him to control his powers.”

“Merlin has been my mentor for most of my life,” Magnus said with a fond smile. “He taught most of us in fact, chances are in a room full of warlocks, 8 out of 10 learned their craft from Merlin. He taught me everything I know.”

“Well not everything, you came up with most of it after you left,” Merlin said.

“True,” Magnus shrugged.

“Why did you leave?” Izzy asked, sitting next to Clary, who were both transfixed by the story.

“I grew up.” Magnus said simply. “I got cabin fever, had to get out of the nest and make my own way. The next time I met Merlin was several centuries later, in a bar in Chicago. He was down on his luck, and had come to America for recreation, only it wasn’t helping. I offered a helping hand, it was the least I could do, after all he’d done for me. We’ve been close friends since that day,”

“Not many get to say that either,” Merlin pointed out. “I’m happy to take on students, but I don’t get close to many people anymore. Been around too long to form attachments,”

“Peace only found in solitude,” Magnus murmured, so softly that only Alec heard, a sad look in his eye.

“So, how did you know my name? Magnus tell you?” Alec asked curiously.

Merlin chuckled. “He did a little more then tell me, he can’t shut up about you.”

“Merlin!” Magnus cried. Alec blushed.

“Oh yeah it’s true, goes on and on about you, practically worships the ground you walk on.” Merlin went on teasingly.

“Shut up!” Magnus climbed over the table, but Merlin was quick in getting up and scurrying over to the other side. “Dammit Merlin! There goes my aloof and cool exterior,”

Sulking he slumped back in his chair, until Alec – who was laughing so hard he could barely breathe, as were the other Shadowhunters – pulled him back to lean on his shoulder.

“It’s okay Mags,” he said, smoothing out Magnus’ hair. “You’re a dork and I love you,”

Magnus beamed up at Alec, an almost shy look on his face.

“Oh stop looking at me like that,” Alec half-sighed.

“Like what?” Magnus asked.

“Like I’m your everything.”

Magnus smiled softly. “You _are_ my everything.”

Alec leaned down to kiss him, and he was vaguely aware of his sister’s cooing in the background, but ignored it in favour of concentrating on Magnus’ lips.

“You two are so in love it’s sickening,” Merlin said teasingly.

“Jealous.” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips.

“Oh get a room you two,” Catarina sighed as she joined the table. “Magnus you’ve corrupted the poor boy,”

“Only in the best possible way.” Magnus grinned as Alec lifted his head. “Where have you been all night Cat?”

“Dancing with Raphael,” Catarina shrugged.

“Raphael? Really?” Izzy chuckled.

“Simon’s going to be pissed,” Clary muttered.

“I’ll have no catfights at my party, you hear me?” Magnus warned as he stood up, tugging on Alec’s arm. “Alexander, dance with me darling.”

Reluctantly, and with a lot of grumbling about having three left feet, Alec got up and joined Magnus on the dance floor. Tonight was going to be a long night.

And the night was long indeed. Alec ended up by the bar with Jace, alongside Magnus and Merlin, who was but ignoring Alec as he bantered with the ancient warlock.

“You know I would have thought after Camille you’d shut down Maggie,” Merlin said over his drink.

Magnus snorted. “I practically did. Or don’t you remember that last century?”

“See this is why you should just fall in love with me,” Merlin grinned.

Magnus laughed. “What makes you think you’re my type Merlin?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve seen your type in men, come on I mean – tall, black hair blue eyes, I’m practically Prince Charming in your book.”

“You’re not awkward enough anymore,” Magnus pointed out.

“Age does that,” Merlin shrugged. “Besides awkward was never your style,”

“Ha. I got sick of being approached by cocky idiots. If someone likes you they should be nervous, if they’re not it’s obvious they don’t actually like you they just want you. I was tired of being a conquest.”

“Ah I know how that feels, you’ve no idea how jealous Arthur was about his knights. They adored me, but Arthur would always read so much into it,” Merlin sighed.

“This is why I don’t date blonds,” Magnus sniffed. “Too pretentious.”

“He was a clotpole yeah,” Merlin considered. “But you and I know all about heartbreak,”

“I basically have a PhD in heartbreak that’s true.” Magus said, taking a generous gulp of his drink. “I used to think I was cursed. I probably still am to be perfectly honest.”

“Yeah me too,”

“Still looking then?”

“Always looking.”

Magnus giggled. “Ah well, should have taken me when you had the chance Merlin, told you you’d regret it. I’m a catch.”

“This is true,” Merlin grinned. “Who could resist you?”

“The same people that could resist you I think,” Magnus smirked. “You with your cheekbones and your pretty smile. I wonder why you insist on remaining single Merlin, it’s baffling. Lord knows you’ve had enough people throw themselves at you over the years, myself included.”

Merlin laughed. Alec grift his teeth, and Jace noticed he was gripping his glass far too hard. He rested his hand on his, looking intensely at him. A look that said ‘do you want me to hit him?’ to which Alec sighed and responded with a shake of his head. Instead he just got up – making a rather loud sound and making the two warlocks hear him – and said rather crossly,

“You two mind flirting somewhere else? Like another continent perhaps? It’s nauseating,” Alec stomped off after that, ignoring Magnus calling his name over the music.

He huffed. He didn’t want to make a scene, but he didn’t appreciate Magnus flirting with other man around him. He didn’t care who Merlin was, Magnus was _his_. He didn’t like people messing around with his warlock.     

“Alexander! _Alexander_!”

Alec ignored Magnus and strode outside, letting the cool breeze in the alleyway calm his head.

“Alexander!” Magnus followed him outside, closing the door to block out the noise from the club behind them. “Darling –”

“Don’t _darling_ me Magnus,” Alec snapped. “I’m not in the mood.”

Magnus half-reached out to him, then thought better of it and dropped his hand to his side. Magnus gave him a heartbroken look, but Alec ignored his puppy-dog eyes. Well, technically Magnus had kitty-cat eyes, but the point was Alec was ignoring his cute wounded look, trying to stay mad.

“Alexander I’m sorry,” Magnus said in a small voice. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“How could you think that _wouldn’t_ upset me? Like I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you, but do you have to flirt with people _in front of me_?”

“Alec!” Magnus gasped. “You are good enough for me!”

“Yeah? You show it so well.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Alexander I’m so sorry. I forgot to…I mean I…that’s just how I am around Merlin,” Magnus said weakly. “It’s normal,”

“Normal? Magnus you don’t act like that around anyone but me, and suddenly you’re attached to this random warlock at the hip?”

“Of course I don’t flirt with anyone but you, I gave up on bothering with love and flirting before I met you. But Merlin knew me _before_ I gave up on love. Before I used to be like that with everyone, I flirted with anyone I saw, but after Camille I stopped acting like that, around anyone but the people who knew me before that. Merlin, Catarina, Ragnor, these are the people I’ll act like my old self around, but anyone that met me after Camille I don’t speak to like that. With the exception of you of course. But I realise how it must have looked to you…I’m sorry,” Magnus bit his bottom lip.

Alec sighed.  

“I won’t do it again, I promise. I’m sorry Alec,” Magnus looked desperate at the lack of speech from Alec. “Please…be mad at me but don’t…don’t leave me…”

“Leave you?” Alec blinked back at Magnus. “Oh Mags…I’m not going to leave you,”

“You’re not?”

“Of course not don’t be ridiculous.”

 Magnus breathed out in relief. Alec fought the urge to smile, and won, but just barely.

“You don’t need to worry about Merlin anyway,” Magnus went on, still desperate to explain himself. “He’s not interested in anyone. He’s obsessed with his old lover Arthur, has been ever since I met him. A dragon told him that Arthur would be reborn one day and Merlin’s been searching for him ever since that day. Personally I think the dragon was lying because rebirth is impossible, but Arthur is everything Merlin thinks about. We flirt but it’s just in jest. He most likely still sees me as the young boy he taught magic all those centuries ago, so even if I was interested he wouldn’t be.”

“It’s okay Magnus, it’s alright you don’t need to keep explaining,” Alec said. “I just…I mean…it hurts when…”

“I know, I’m so sorry,” Magnus said, placing his hand on Alec’s arm.

Alec shook his head. “Let me finish. It was painful more so because…I mean you’re both warlocks,”

“Yes?” Magnus tilted his head to one side.

“You’re both immortal?” Alec sighed. “And I’m not.”

“Oh…Alexander…”

“It makes sense for you to be with someone who can be with you forever, unlike me. I’d like that, I’d want you to be happy forever. Because one day I’m going to die and leave you alone, and I don’t understand why you’re even here and bothering with me because I’m just an insignificant mortal and –”

“Alexander! Darling no, no no no please stop sweetheart,” Magnus placed his hand gently on Alec’s lips. “My love I don’t care if you’re mortal, I don’t care what you think of yourself I _love_ you, and I love you more than anything in this world. I want to be with forever yes, but I can’t. Does that make me sad? Of course it does. Does it make me want to be with you any less? No. it makes me want to cherish every moment I have with you, because they are precious to me.”

He reached up to cup Alec’s face in his hands.

“You are the most important person in my life Alexander Lightwood. You are the man that I love, and you are the man that I will always love, long after you’re gone, I will always, _always_ love you. Until the end of time I will love you. I have had a lot of lovers in my life Alec but you are the only one love of my life. I will never not want to be with you, mortal or otherwise.”

Alec sighed as Magnus kissed him.

“Sorry, I’m ruining your birthday aren’t I?” Alec murmured.

“Nonsense. We ditched the party didn’t we? Care to have a private party upstairs?” Magnus smirked. “I can show you how much you mean to me, I can be very…vocal, about it.”

Alec blushed beet red, but he let Magnus pull him upstairs to their apartment with a smile. Maybe he should crash Magnus’ parties more often.   

 


End file.
